


Obliviate Me from Your Bed

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes home with Harry for a one night stand. He thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate Me from Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, Hard to Forget.

Four shots of Firewhisky, and he's ready to go home with Harry Potter.

Draco tells himself it's because there's no one else to pull. It's the buzz in his head making him so bloody stupid. He reasons that he can _Obliviate_ himself afterward. In fact, he says it aloud.

Potter smiles, like that's an endearing pronouncement. He touches Draco's arm and inclines his head toward the exit. He parts a sea of bodies on his way. Draco hesitates then downs his drink and follows, cigar smoke clinging to his clothes.

"Obliviate," he murmurs again, reassuringly, following Potter through the door.

 

Crack of Apparition, and Draco's unbuckling Potter's belt, angling them toward the sofa. Potter's soft, "No," halts him. He draws Draco toward the bedroom instead.

Potter's head settles between Draco's naked thighs in the unmade bed. Everything dissolves to hot and wet and yes. He's ready to come when Potter sucks off, nudging him onto hands and knees.

"Potter, oh fuck," as he's breached. Potter pushes home on a grunt of satisfaction that turns into a sigh.

Draco steadies himself with a hand on the headboard as they rock.

"O-obliviate," he whispers. 

He comes with Harry Potter deep inside him.

 

Draco yanks his trousers up. Potter, in the bed, rests his head on a hand. "Are you actually going to Obliviate yourself?"

Draco feigns concentration with his boots. "What?"

"I'm not bad with memory charms. I could do it for you." The wanker reaches for his wand.

"No!" Draco's hand itches to sink into Floo powder so he can get the fuck home. "That won't be necessary."

Potter smiles, naked, relaxed, aggravatingly fit. "See you, Malfoy."

 _No, you won't,_ Draco thinks.

 _Yes, he will,_ his body argues.

Draco throws the powder into the hearth and, for the time being, disappears.


End file.
